Even on Their Wedding Day
by Adalencia
Summary: Even on their wedding day Toph couldn't help but wonder why Zuko liked her so much, she never did quite understand. Toko oneshot.


**a/n: This takes place some time after the war... I suppose it doesn't really matter when, just after. **

** This is the first time I've ever wrote for Avatar, so it's different for me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

Toph always knew that Katara was going to end up with Aang, they were practically together when Toph joined the group, she also knew that Sokka was going to end up Suki, that much was obvious.

She never expected that somehow, she'd end up with Zuko. Perhaps it was best, he didn't like people looking at his scare, and she couldn't see. She didn't like people acting like she was helpless, and he didn't.

However Toph didn't understand why she had been picked over Mai, sure maybe Mai didn't _love _Zuko, but she did kind-of-like him. Which was about the best compliment that anyone was ever going to get from Mai. Besides, Mai was the same age as him, not four years younger. Mai was from the Fire Nation, which meant that she would make a suitable Fire Lady. Mai didn't dress like she had never had heard of fashion in her life. Mai wasn't always covered it dirt, even if it just was a "healthy coating of earth" as Toph called it. Most importantly Mai wasn't blind, and because of that Mai could do so much more then Toph. Sure Toph could "see," but she could never help rule a nation. Besides, she was from the Earth Kingdom, and even if the war was over, and all the nations were _one _now, she didn't think that anyone would want a spoiled Earth Kingdom brat to help rule the Fire Nation.

Toph and Zuko were kind of alike that way, they were spoiled brats, but they weren't. Sure Toph was a Bei Fong, her family was rich _and _had high social status, and sure she got everything that she wanted, but to the whole world she didn't exist, she had never had any real friends before Aang wanted her to teach him earthbending.

She didn't want to be protected like her family wanted to protect her.

Zuko was the crown prince to the Fire Nation. Could you get better then that? He could have anything he wanted, he was a master firebender. Then he got banished. Even after that, after his father took him back he could again have anything he wanted, everything except his uncle. In a way he had chosen his honor over his uncle. He thought he wanted his father's acceptance, but his father never was much of a father to him though, Iroh was a much better father.

Later on Zuko would tell her that his father banishing him was the best thing that he could have ever done for him, and Toph could tell that he was telling the truth. Not just because she could feel the physical reactions that occur when someone was lying, but simply because she could hear in his voice that it was the truest thing he ever said.

Years after the war -even on their wedding day- Toph questioned why Zuko had chosen her, but then Zuko would squeeze her hand and whisper that everything was perfect and everything was okay, and that she was perfect.

She knew who had come, there was of course Katara and Aang, Sokka and Suki and their new baby son, The Boulder, Hippo, Teo, the mechanist, The Duke Pipsqueak, and even Mai and Tylee.

Zuko told her that Mai had a new boyfriend now, a general, after Toph had asked about her. Toph told Zuko that she was happy for them. He told her that Tylee had gone back to the circus as well.

She didn't see the rest of Team Avatar much, she couldn't see a thing at the South Pole, and it just didn't seem fair to visit only with Sokka and Suki on Kyoshi Island, but when they came to visit her at the Fire Nation Palace it was like nothing had changed.

She never went home, she had Zuko write her parents a letter saying that they could come and see her at the Fire Nation Palace if they wanted too. They came to the wedding as well, it surprised Toph, but when Zuko told her she couldn't help but smile.

_The Fire Lord and the Fire Lady._

Zuko and Toph.

It sounded right to her, two halves of a whole.

After the ceremony for the first time in a long time she cried, and for the first time ever, tears of joy.

They were the same, just two people looking for who they were.

Two people looking for their other half.

Two people who found it.

**Review please! **

**Can't say I'm a huge fan of this. I was trying a different style of writing then I normally do, but I don't think I'm very good at it. **


End file.
